Keeping Secrets
by Rubytears101
Summary: Have you ever had to keep a secret, and promised never to tell anybody, but somebody figured it out anyway? Sometimes that secret shouldn't be kept... WARNING: YAOI, RAPE, FLUFF, ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

**OH. MY GOD. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. I hope you like it TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness, I worked really hard on it, and now I have a headache... Oh well, it was fun to write. :) Okay, I do not own, Enjoy~**

Jack didn't know when it started, but he hoped that it ended soon. At some point in the month of July, North had started to do… things to him.

First came the yelling. North had screamed many times at him, and often about stupid subjects.

Second came the daily beating. North would punch him, kick him, cut him. Nobody cared, no one even bothered to think it was possible.

Third came the long days. North had enough of Jack's shenanigans, and locked him in his room for hours at a time.

Occasionally a guilty yeti, or a scared elf would bring Jack food, but he never ate it.

Finally, came the rape. Yes, North had done it on several occasions, and Jack could only wonder why.

After finishing up today, North told him "Sorry Jack, but you don't understand."

"I think I understand perfectly. You're a monster, a heartless bastard." Jack spat out at him.

Of course, Jack got punched in the face for that. North left the room, locking it behind him.

He went downstairs to see E. Aster Bunnymund staring at the globe. "Can I help you old friend?" North asked in his jolly voice.

Bunnymund spun around, facing the over-sized elf. He smirked. "I wanted to know if frost-bite was hiding out here. After ruining Easter last year, he offered to help out with this one."

North smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was frowning at deeply as possible.

"Yes, he is upstairs sleeping da. I'll let him know that he is going to stay with you for a couple weeks."

After North left, Bunnymund let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea he was holding his breath.

A couple hours ago, the Sandman came to him with a plea for help. That rarely ever happens, so Bunnymund was curious.

Soon afterward, Sandy explained that Pitch came to him, taunting him, and telling him to look into Jack's dreams.

Shortly after Pitch left, Sandy had dared to look into Jack's dreams. But no, these weren't dreams… these were nightmares.

Sandman thought that it was probably just a nightmare, but he watched Jack's dreams more closely now.

After a couple months, Sandy had gotten worried, and went to Bunnymund, who was explaining to him how Jack kept having nightmares of being raped by North.

Bunnymund was shocked to say the least, and he and Sandy wasted no time making a plan to get Jack out of there and into safety.

Which brought him to now, standing in the Globe Room. He had his mind set on getting Jack to the Warren.

Upstairs, North was standing at the door as his elves and yetis put makeup on Jack to cover up his black eye, skinnier features, and split lip.

After Jack looked like himself again, he slowly walked with North out into the hallway.

North shoved Jack up against the wall, his arm digging into the younger guardian's throat.

"You tell anyone, I'll kill you Jack. Do you understand me?" North asked, with a look daring him to decline.

Jack couldn't speak, so he just nodded, trying to muffle his choking sounds.

North smiled, and released the boy. "Good." He said in a happy tone.

They walked down the stairs in silence. Bunnymund looked Jack up and down. The boy seemed fine, other than the complete silence that he gave him.

"Have fun Jack!" North yelled as he turned around, walking toward his workshop.

They arrived at the warren shortly, Sandy waiting impatiently, tapping his foot. As soon as they walked through the tunnel, He immediately floated on a sand cloud to be leveled with Jack.

He grabbed the boy's face, turning it side to side, before his eyes widened. He stared at the boy in silence, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" Bunnymund asked, as he looked at the younger. "He looks fine to me, perhaps your predications were wrong?"

Sandy shook his head, and floated to the river, and came back with a bowl of water. He got his hands wet and ran one over Jack's left eye.

The makeup came off with ease, and a black and blue mark appeared. Bunnymund's eyes widened this time.

Sandman rubbed off the makeup on Jack's lip, cheeks, and neck. Bunny watched the boy wince every time he got lower on his neck.

Bunnymund watched Jack suspiciously for a few minutes before moving in front of Sandy, causing the shorter man to pout.

Bunny practically ripped off the boy's hoodie, only to reveal cuts and gashes and bruises all over his torso and arms.

Bunnymund felt tears in his eyes, he didn't want to see it anymore. He turned away from Jack.

For some reason, seeing the young boy having marks from his abuse made him want to cry.

Then he felt anger bubbling up in him. It was North's fault, he did this to Jack. It took all his strength to turn around and look at the boy.

The cuts were large, and would no doubt leave scars. Some were infected, and all of them were untreated. There were bruises on his wrists, probably made from tight rope being wound around them.

He felt his ears drop against the back of his head. If North made these horrible cuts, then he must have… Bunnymund felt sick to his stomach.

No matter how many years of therapy Jack could get, nothing would make the poor boy forget this.

Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his quiet daze, and looked around. Sandy was running water on his torso, and Bunnymund was watching him with wide green eyes.

He felt tears falling down his face. He fell to his knees in front of Sandy and Bunnymund, his head in his hands.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" He repeated, his tears falling. "You have no idea how long I waited for somebody to save me. I almost lost hope."

Sandy felt a twinge of guilt. If only he had come sooner. He and Bunny watched the boy.

Jack finally stood up. "What month is it?" He asked, unsure. Bunnymund looked down.

The 5th Guardian looked directly at Bunnymund. "How long?" Jack whispered.

"8 months."

**This will continue, sorry if I seemed like I would end it there, but I won't! :) I usually like North, but this is the request, sorry if I ruined some poor minds out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update.**

**Chapter Warnings: Stuff happens.**

Jack lay on the makeshift bed that Bunnymund and Sandy had made him. He was so tired, yet couldn't sleep. Instead he stared at the ceiling of the small cave where Bunnymund slept. Sandy was busy with his work, so it was just him and Bunny.

The winter-spirit flew quietly out of the cave. There a was a hole in the middle of the Warren, serving as a somewhat skylight. There was a full moon, so there was a brilliant blue light glowing around the Warren.

Jack sat on a grassy cliff looking up at the star filled sky. The river lay on the other side of the Warren from where Jack was sitting, a waterfall streaming above it.

The boy had a song stuck in his head that he couldn't get out. It was more a tune than a song, really. He started to hum along to the notes that filled his head. After a little while, words started forming. And he opened his lips to let them fly out.

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium. Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quonim cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. Kyrie, fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. O quam sancta, quam serena, Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur. O quam sancta, quam serena, Quam benigma, quam amoena, O castitatis lilium."

Unbeknownst to the singing boy, Bunnymund stood a few feet away, listening to every word.

* * *

In the morning, Bunnymund woke up to find a handful of carrots laying next to his 'bed'.

After eating the gift, he made his way out of the cave and into the Warren. Jack was sitting on the same cliff as he was last night, his knees drawn to his chest.

Bunnymund peeked at the boy. He had a small smile on his face, despite all that he had been through. He was humming the same song he had been singing last night.

The Easter-spirit sat next to the boy, who fell silent as soon as Bunnymund was next to him. His smile fell, and his eyes appeared distant.

After a small while, Jack spoke. "I'm sorry." He said, causing Bunnymund to look at him in confusion.

"What for?" Jack rested his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around them.

"For making you go to so much trouble." The boy whispered, looking at the bunny with guilty eyes.

"You don't have to apologize Jack." Bunnymund frowned. "Anyone in their right mind would help you."

"Then North must not be in his right mind." Jack whispered, shifting his gaze to look at the ground. Both Guardians fell silent until a greenish blur shot past Bunnymund. Before he knew it, Jack was hovering a few feet away… Toothiana almost strangling him to death with her hug.

"Tooth… please let go." Jack choked out, obviously in some sort of pain. Tooth's eyes shot open and she released him at once.

"Oh Jack, after I heard what happened to you, I had to come. Did I hurt you? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry dear! I heard some of your wounds were infected, can I help you treat them? I heard about it all from Sandy the other night." Tooth spoke a mile a minute, and by the time she finished her small speech, she was inhaling deeply.

"Umm…" Jack stared at her before opening his mouth again. "Nice to see you, it's not your fault, you don't have to apologize, my wounds are fine, Bunnymund is treating them anyway, I figured." The spirit tried to answer all her questions.

Tooth nodded. "Okay. Well, I have to go, so good luck!" In less than two seconds she was hovering right in front of Bunnymund's face, their noses almost touching. She pushed her index finger on his chest. "Don't get any ideas, Bunny." She growled out, glaring deeply into his eyes.

Less than two seconds later she was hovering a few feet away, a huge smile on her face. "See you guys soon!" She grinned, flying away at light speed.

"Crazy bipolar woman." Bunnymund muttered under his breath. Jack giggled at the comment, hovering over back to the cliff and sitting down. "Well, I got to go get some off the eggs ready for Easter. See you in a bit, 'k Frostbite?"

Jack simply nodded, and when Bunnymund was out of earshot he whispered. "I wouldn't mind if you did it."

**Ohonhonhon~! Jackie has a crush~! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya. Sorry there weren't a lot of updates over the past couple of days. My girlfriend's grandpa died, so she had to go to a funeral. And without Sky, who would fix my terrible dyslexic typing? D: (Helena was to busy)**

**Chapter Warnings: SO. MUCH. FUCKING. FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.**

Jack looked up from the book he was reading on the cliff. Below the cliff Bunnymund was in a squat position, painting an egg blue and white.

The frost spirit smiled and blew at the egg, causing a snowflake design to appear on it. Bunnymund was startled, and almost dropped the egg.

He looked up at Jack who just smiled in return. The Easter spirit shook his head, turning his attention back to the eggs.

This motion caused Jack to frown. He sat in thought for a few minutes before breaking into a grin.

As quietly as he could, he flew over the bunny and over to the river. He got a bucket and filled it before taking a hiding spot in the branches of a tree nearby the rabbit. He blew on the bucket softly, causing it to turn to snow. The perfect snow.

He lifted a clump from it and sculpted it till it was perfectly round. He did this repeatedly, making about 30 snowballs. He carefully took aim and threw the first one at Bunnymund's head.

"What the-" Bunnymund said, looking around before he noticed the snow on the ground. "Jack!" He yelled, the name echoing through the Warren. "Not funny!"

Jack watched from his hiding place in the trees. He held back a snicker when Bunnymund twirled around in circles, searching for him. When the bunny had his back turned, Jack threw a snowball in a different direction, causing the bunny to dash to the spot where it landed. "Gotcha!" He heard Bunny yell, before giving a questioning noise, and returning to his previous spot.

* * *

The game continued until Jack only had one snowball left, Bunnymund's chest rose and fell in a quick rhythm. "I'll… get you…" Bunnymund rasped out, before falling on his back, giving up.

Jack felt kind of bad for him, so he stepped out of his hiding spot and found a nearby wooden bowl and put the snowball in it. He picked a carrot from the nearby garden and squeezed the juice over the ice. Lastly, he sculpted an ice spoon.

He walked over to the collapsed Bunny and stared at him for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and kicking the bunny's leg softly.

"Hey Kangaroo, I brought you something to cool you off." He mumbled, his face turning pink. One of the bunny's ears popped up and the rest slowly followed after.

"Uh… thanks mate." Bunnymund said, taking the icy treat from the boy. Jack sat next to the rabbit, and after a few moments, started to hum. Bunny stared at him out of the corner of his eye. "Got a tune in your head?"

Jack stopped humming, and played with the grass. "Something like that… ever since… I've been singing songs to pass the time." The boy paused for a minute. "Quietly of course."

Bunnymund's ears fell. Jack seemed so happy here, almost like his old self. Bunny's eyes widened in realization.

North said he could only stay a couple weeks. In a couple weeks was Easter. Bunnymund looked at the dazed boy.

"Jack-" Bunnymund started.

"Hey, I know! Let's go out today!" Jack beamed at the pooka. Bunnymund stared at the boy for a minute. His bright blue eyes that were gleaming with life more than ever before, that shining white smile that made Bunny want to return it.

"Okay Jack." The pooka answered. "Where do you want to go?"

Jack's face fell slightly in shock that Bunnymund agreed, but it immediately reverted back to the grin that had Bunny smiling too. "There's this place I used to go to…"

* * *

**/watch?v=JyiRX2nBO1g**

**Listen to this on youtube^**

* * *

The two guardians stepped into the abandoned church. "Why did you want to go here Jack?"

Bunnymund looked for the other, but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, he heard piano playing upstairs. He walked up the steps and entered an old classroom. There sat Jack, his fingers gliding across the piano. The sun shined through a broken glass pane window on the boy, causing him to glow.

The spirit playing the piano looked so peaceful, that Bunnymund didn't say a word, but instead, sat down.

The song Jack was playing was full of so many emotions that the boy must've felt. Loneliness, purpose, sadness, hate, resent…

Bunnymund shook the thoughts away, but continued to listen quietly to Jack's song. After the song ended, Jack looked at Bunnymund. The pooka stood as Jack walked over to him.

Jack looked up at the older. "I'm going to write a song." He announced before breaking out into a smile. "It'll be our song!"

Bunnymund was dumbfounded for a few moments. "Okay Jack…" He said finally, smiling and putting a paw on the boy's shoulder. "You do that."

"I'm going to find a keyboard to take back with me to the Warren!" Jack smiled and ran downstairs. Bunnymund simply watched as the boy ran off, smiling to himself. What had he gotten himself into?

**Aw... GOD DAMN IT JACK, YOU FILL ME WITH THESE STRANGE THINGS MY GIRLFRIEND CALLS "Feelings".**

**... I don't know why my girlfriend makes shit up. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ja Ja, it's short. Idc I have a terrible headache and a Summer Cold.**

**Chapter Warnings: ;_;**

Every day Jack carried the keyboard to the cliff. He sat under the willow tree and played for hours. And every day Bunnymund would listen, painting his eggs. He knew that when he heard the piano, that everything was alright.

But today it was quiet. Bunnymund kept worrying before remembering that Jack had gone to play near the pond in the middle of the forest. He said he had gotten farther into the song, and he didn't want Bunny to hear the rest until it was done.

After he –tried- to paint a few eggs, he finally decided to check up on him. He made his way through the trees, coming to the clearing that held the blue pond.

"Jack?" he called out before spotting the boy standing on top of the largest boulder. "Hey Frostbite!" He yelled.

It all happened so fast. Jack turned so fast that he slipped, falling in to the deep pond. Bunnymund wasn't worried at first, thinking that he would just swim out. But Jack started flailing in the water, struggling to keep above the surface.

"Jack!" Bunnymund yelled, running in after the other. Jack slid under the surface, disappearing into the cold watery depths. Bunny dove under the water, and resurfaced moments later with Jack unconscious in his arms.

Bunnymund carried Jack to the shore, setting him down on the soft grass. As soon as he was released, Jack started coughing up water.

"You alright mate?"

"Just peachy." Jack replied, his voice hoarse from coughing.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to swim?" Bunnymund asked, his green eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"You never asked." The boy answered cockily, spitting the remaining water out and standing up.

The two headed back to the cliff, where Sandy sat. As soon as the Sandman's eyes caught sight of Jack he flew over and looked him up and down, before looking at Bunnymund with confusion.

"He fell into the pond." Sandy nodded, and flew off with Jack to dry him off.

Bunnymund would probably never admit this, but he was truly worried about Jack. Suddenly he had the urge to protect him, to make sure no harm was done to him ever again.

He would never let North have Jack.

**This isn't the end or anything, so don't go reviewing asking. xD**

**See you guys soon~! (Hopefully)**


End file.
